


Action Figures

by halinalle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tasertricks - Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halinalle/pseuds/halinalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt "action figures." It's VERY short, but I think it turned out to be rather cute and it received warm reception on tumblr. **This is sort of old, apologies to everyone who read it on tumblr already.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Figures

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, be it Marvel or DC.

“Why are we here and why are there so many—“ Loki paused as two toddlers brushed past him shrieking and laughing. “--- _children?_ ” The God of Mischief was not amused.

Darcy rolled her eyes at his obvious disdain. “Because this is a toy store. There’s going to be a bunch of kids. I know, I know. They’re always so happy and you hate that, but bear with me please? We’re just here to get one thing for my brother’s birthday and then we’ll get dinner, okay?” she pleaded.

The two continued down the aisles and Darcy was pretty sure she heard him mutter _“Why couldn’t I have simply stayed in the ca_ r?” but she chose to ignore it. She turned a corner and a triumphant smile appeared on her face.

“Aha! At last! Come and feast your eyes on some superheroes!” she exclaimed and spread her arms wide.

“I’d rather not, I do believe I’ve had my share.” Loki replied, strolling toward her and canning the various shelves with trepidation before something caught his eye. “Although this…Batman looks intriguing, what are his powers?” Loki asked, picking up and analyzing a box containing the dark knight.

“Well, nothing really. Just lots of money to make cool gadgets and a bitchin’ car. He doesn’t have any ‘powers’ like Cap or Tony or Thor. He’s more just a badass like Barton and Natasha,” she explained, gesturing to the opposite end of the aisle where the aforementioned Avengers now had their own section. “Also, he’s _fictional._ ”

“Interesting,” he muttered, clearly not as taken with the figurine now as he had been. He set it down before seizing the box next to it with wide eyes. “And who is this creature?”

“That’s the Joker. Batman’s nemesis.”  
  
“A prankster?” Loki grinned in a way that really _should_ have creeped her out.

“You could say that. He’s actually super crazy, but really smart too. His tricks are often of the deadly variety.”

There was a growing silence that was about to make Darcy uncomfortable. Instead she clutched the figure of Master Chief for her Halo-loving brother to her chest and pulled Loki away from his staring contest with the miniature villain. “Come on, let’s go pay for this and then make one more pit stop before we eat.”

“Where to _now_?” He reluctantly put the figurine down and followed her.

“The comic book store.”

 

Darcy was pretty sure it was one of her worse life decisions.

 


End file.
